Nysthania (High Elves)
Nysthania is the traditional name, most humans and other races refer to them as the High Elves. This is not due to just their tall bodies but also their demener to the other races. Hailing from the frozen north, they do not fear invasion as they are one of the few races capable of surviving it. Etymology The word Nysthania (Niss-than-ya or Niss-than-yan) is from the ancient Elven word for "Of The Ice". The Nysthanians (due to there long lasting lifespan) are known as the "First born" because they have records hidden away of the "old kingdom". History Unlike the Igilna, The Nysthanians started their civilization later in life. It is said that there was a master race of Elves and that the Nysthanians split off from them. The origonal race of Elves died off long before the Age of Elves during a time simply called the "Old Kingdom" by the Nysthanians. They have some records of what happened during this time but much is still a mystery. It is known however that the Elves did eventually become both the Windith and the Undrithai as well as several other similar races due to natural adaptation. The Old Kingdom The old kingdom spoke of how large Elves lived in the north with the ablity to use magic to travel from their ice realm to another realm (lands). During this "age" (unknown amount of time) there existed knowledge of Nysthanians coming together to form towns instead of nomadic tribes wandering the frozen tundra. Not much is known beyond that. Records can be found that they used basic bronze and copper technologies for weapons and began agriculture up in the north. The Age of Elves The Age of Elves began shortly with the Nysthanian discovering how to navigate shallow waters with boats and "discovering" lands to the south west (The Western continent) of their own. They where heavy explorers and the first to use Steel which proved lethal to the races who where discovering Iron. They wore large, heavy armor to defend against the unknown for themselves. The explorer Zen was the first to set foot on this new land and is responsible for the mapping of most of the known Western Continent. He also began naming other races and enslaved the primitive humans that existed there. He fought Zorbans with the help of the Windith and determined the Windith where allies based on the physiology of the race being similar. The Age lasted for a long time as the Nysthanians built settlements in the Western Continent and migrated humans to the East to build settlements there until the Zorban arrived. They fought for 100 years against the Zorban but ultimately lost and took a defensive initiative as the Zorbans took the Eastern Continent for themselves. The Age of Zorbans This age existed when the Zorbans established their homelands in the North of the Eastern Continent. The Nysthanians maintained their hold on their homelands and the North of the Western Continent. They named the Norhtern region, Calypsa, and began construction of the first civilized cities. The Existing humans (later named Azzenians) maintained the lands for them. The Windith enjoyed the free trade with the Nysthanians including the learning of how to make steel. They also showed the Nysthanians existing things like Ever coal and Steel-wood. The First Age of Man During the rise of man at the end of the Age of Zorbans, the Nysthanians chose to remain neutral. They let their enslaved humans leave. The humans chose to take a small region in the Western Continent's East side and named it New Zen (Later named Azzenia). Huan Shu became the first leader of these people and opened trade with the Nysthanians as well as utilizing new forms of armor (layored light steel on leather in small plates allowing more manuverability). The Orkhai also began removing Nysthanian influence near the Spinewoods region and the Everforest. They also completely had the Nysthanian influence removed south from there. The Windith became neutral with the Nysthanians and many became "civilized" with the Humans of New Zen. The Nysthanians saw a small period of segregation and abandoned Calypsa. It was during that time that Lord Avalon had taken the thrown of the Nysthanian homelands from his father, Lord Oberon. Lord Avalon used his power to make his Windith bride, Hyra, have extended life to live as long as he did. Later she used her influence to seperate the Nysthanian homelands and drive Lord Avalon out into the Northern forests of the Eastern Continent. This would lead to many conflicts with the human nations that where forming in that area. The Nysthanians had easily setup their homes in these lands, removing the humans without much effort. Also left a scar within society as Humans where not trusted any more. Trade was small but most Nysthanians lived here for centuries in a quiet "peace" The Second Age of Man In the Second Age of Man, The Nysthanians began opening up trade with the humans in the region. They did not like the humans but had learned to live with it. The Hyboron Nysthanian (those loyal to Lady Hyra) dispised the Oberon Nysthanians (Those loyal to Lord Avalon). They began infighting in the unusable lands in the Frozen North. The Third Age of Man